


Wisdom Teeth

by muldertxf



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, No Plot, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldertxf/pseuds/muldertxf
Summary: Anesthesia and a numb mouth can make anyone act loopy, even Mulder.





	Wisdom Teeth

            A happy technicolor of magazines were sprawled across the coffee table in a messy heap. The glossy covers glinted beneath the cool fluorescents, while a fishtank gurgled. And nearby, a nightmarish stuffed bear posed precariously on an end table with brochures. It almost hurt to look at the poor thing--slumped over and top heavy from the set of dentures lodged awkwardly in its little stuffed mouth, its beady eyes appeared glazed over. In agony.

 

            The blonde receptionist cleared her throat, and called her name. _Oh boy_. With slight hesitation, she finally slid from her seat, unsure of what she would find. At the end of the hallway, a poster read, “No worries! Just smiles!” She remembered Mulder’s door was to the left of it.

 

            “Yes, that’s me,” Scully answered, and ducked back near the window.

 

            “You’ll need to sign this,” the receptionist droned. The woman then tapped a blue pen into Scully’s palm.

 

            “What is this?”

 

            “We had to restrain the patient and give him a stronger dosage of anesthesia. He consented to it beforehand, but we can’t get his signature. Yours would be fine.”

 

            Scully eyed the paper again. _Restrain? We’ve dealt with flukemen, forest monsters, murderers, and **this** is what he can’t face?_

            “He consented to it,” the woman reminded her.

Scully sighed, and quickly penned her name with a sharp flick.

 

            From there, she was led into the room near the cheery poster, and sure enough, there was her partner under leather and velcro restraints. Fox Mulder, the intelligent profiler, amazing psychologist, and paranormal expert.

 

           His head lolled, and Dr. Lara politely tipped it back up.

 

           “He was really difficult at first, but once we loaded him up, uh, it all just fell into place. We’re a little ahead of schedule now, in fact.” Dr. Lara beamed. She glanced back at her drooling patient slumped in the chair. “We typically give patients time to recuperate in here for a few minutes, then it’s rule of thumb that you exit out the back door. So as not to, you know. Spook anyone.” She laughed.

 

           “Alright. Well we won’t be in here long, Dr. Lara. Thank you,” Scully said, glancing back at him.

 

           Dr. Lara caught the hint, and shuffled out of the room.

 

           The door clicked shut.

 

           Mulder’s mouth opened instantaneously. “Who are you? What is...there’s a. Mmm...” Mulder trailed off.

 

           Scully bit back a smile. “I’m your partner. Special Agent Dana Scully.”

 

           His eyes began to water.

 

           “Oh my God,” Mulder began to babble, “you...you…”

 

           Scully’s forehead furrowed, and she gripped his hand. “Mulder, what’s wrong? Does it hurt?” She squeezed his hand tighter. “Please, Mulder, turn your head to me again.”

 

           He did so, revealing pathetic tear tracks.

 

           “I thought they said they gave you anesthesia,” She announced worriedly.

 

           “Who are you?” He probed again.

 

           Scully bit her lip. “ _Special Agent Dana Scully_ ,” she reassured in a firm voice.

 

           He sighed. “You’re _special_.”

 

           “Is that...is that good?” She couldn’t help but smile.

 

           “I’m just...” Mulder drawled heavily, overcome with sudden emotion. “I am so glad you have a job title that lets everyone know how special you are.”

 

           Pink tinted her cheeks.

 

           “Your job title is literally the same as mine, Mulder. You’re a special agent, as well. Remember?”

 

           Mulder’s expression immediately hardened into something resembling that of a distraught Mr. Potato Head mustering seriousness.

 

           “Oh. My. _God_. Agent Scully, you’re _right_.” Mulder declared, his cheeks growing wet again. “I don’t deserve it...I don’t deserve it...only _you_ do, Special Dana Scully…”

 

           “ _Special Agent_ ,” She corrected him. He nodded, then began to fold in two, his head dipping cartoonishly low. Scully quickly propped him back up. “Do not fall asleep.” She plucked lint from his shoulder. “And Mulder, stop crying.”

 

           He sniffed. “I-Iove you.”

 

           Scully giggled at this, realizing now that she probably should have asked exactly _how much_ they’d given him. But at least he was fine, they were fine, and it was nothing serious. The two of them had certainly survived worse.

 

           The only scary part now was how she’d get him home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> People on Tumblr said they wanted more of this, but I'm not sure where else to go. So if you have a suggestion, let me know! I could certainly add another little chapter or something if I find the time.


End file.
